


Стихийное бедствие

by WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини R—NC-21 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: На Джокере испытали новый метод лечения душевнобольных.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: Мини R—NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634005
Kudos: 21





	Стихийное бедствие

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Shugister](https://vk.com/shugisterchan)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

Охранник распахнул перед Бэтменом двери отделения для тяжелобольных. Брюс шел быстро, — маршрут был ему знаком, — а главный врач спешил за ним практически вприпрыжку.

— «Уэйн Энтерпрайз» и сам Брюс Уэйн лично, я подчеркну, выделили средства на эти исследования! Мы действовали строго по регламенту и соблюдали все меры безопасности! 

Брюс хмыкнул. Именно такие слова обычно и произносятся перед каждой катастрофой. 

Следовало просто признать, что в Аркхэме никогда никого не смогут излечить — и перестать уже выделять средства на попытки, полезнее заменить сантехнику или обустроить сад для прогулок спокойных пациентов. Но Брюс действительно лично подписал бумаги и открыл счет для реализации программы «Вторая жизнь».

И вот результат.

Они подошли к знакомой камере, — усиленная система безопасности, две чугунные двери. Брюс заглянул в окошко: Джокер забился в угол камеры, спрятав лицо в острых, худых коленях.

— И сколько, вы говорите, теперь ему лет?

— М-м-м, около восьми… — врач замялся. — Тесты дают примерно этот возраст. Понимаете, он первый пациент, к которому мы применили такую методику… Это замечательно, что она сработала, но мы рассчитывали иметь дело с подростком, а это... Он постоянно плачет.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул, рассматривая Джокера — за все время тот ни разу не пошевелился.

— Откройте дверь.

Врач закивал головой, гремя ключами. 

Звуки привлекли наконец внимание Джокера, и тот вскинул голову, сквозь спутанные волосы блестели воспаленные глаза.

— Вы кто? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.

Брюс нахмурился. Такого сломленного и тихого голоса от Джокера он еще не слышал.

— Я друг. Пришел навестить тебя.

Брюс осторожно сделал несколько шагов, и Джокер вжался в угол еще сильнее, выставив коленки, словно надеялся ими отбиться.

— Мне страшно. Я хочу есть.

— Разве тебя не кормили? 

Брюс обернулся к врачу. Тот нервно затеребил ключи, кивая, как болванчик:

— Он ужинал! Ужинал!

Джокер всхлипнул.

Брюс подошел ближе, разглядывая нелепое и беспомощное существо, которое помнил как опасного психопата и убийцу.

— Уверены, что он не симулирует?

— На данный момент — абсолютно, но мы не знаем, как долго продлится эффект.

Брюс сжал кулаки, готовясь принять очередное решение из тех, что приводят к неприятностям.

— Соберите его и приведите к главному входу. Я его забираю.

Он развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. 

Следовало подогнать бэтмобиль ближе.

***

— Чего вы ожидали, сэр. У нас в доме живет Джокер. 

Брюс был зол. Очень зол. Едва держал себя в руках. 

Пожар быстро потушили, никто не умер, пострадала только кухня. 

— Почему ты не следил за ним? 

— У меня есть свои обязанности, сэр. И он хотел сам испечь вам пирог. Он настоял на этом. 

Брюс потер лоб, пытаясь успокоиться. Действительно, чего он ждал, в конце концов? 

Джокер жил у них уже два месяца, и изводил своим поведением. Брюс ломал голову, в том ли дело, что это Джокер, или что это просто ребенок. 

Определенно, желание Брюса когда-либо еще связываться с детьми теперь напрочь отпало. 

Маленький Джокер был кошмаром. Он плохо, тревожно спал. Не мог оставаться в одиночестве. Не умел сам себя занять безопасной деятельностью. Был крайне надоедливым, любопытным, непоседливым ребенком в теле взрослого. Постоянно требовал сладостей и оставлял крошки от печенья в кровати Брюса, пока смотрел там Тома и Джерри. Брюс купил ему планшет, но он хотел смотреть мультики именно через ноутбук и именно у Брюса в комнате. Когда Брюс был дома — между работой и патрулированием улиц, — он изводил его, ходя по пятам и не затыкаясь ни на минуту. 

Патрулирование, впрочем, стало гораздо спокойнее, пока Джокер жил в поместье Уэйнов. Брюс пытался радоваться этому, но в глубине души сожалел, что работы Бэтмена стало меньше. Домой он возвращался рано, и Джокер всегда его ждал. 

— Извини, Альфред. Я отвезу его обратно в Аркхэм прямо сейчас.

— Не может быть и речи, — Альфред возмущенно кинул в кучу обгорелых вещей черное от сажи полотенце, — я не доверяю персоналу Аркхэма, они могут усугубить его ситуацию.

— Ты предлагаешь оставить его, после того, как он устроил пожар?

— Ну, вы же сами приняли это решение, помните? Теперь я займусь устранением ущерба, а вы позаботитесь о нем. Он наверху, в своей комнате. 

Джокер действительно оказался в своей комнате. Он сидел на полу, посасывая леденец с крайне виноватым видом. 

Брюс подавил желание схватить его за шкирку, запихнуть в машину и отправить обратно в клинику. 

— Ну и что ты сегодня устроил, скажи мне? — спросил Брюс суровым голосом. 

Джокер опустил глаза и уставился в пол. 

— Будем разговаривать или как? — Брюс закрыл за собой дверь, тяжело вздыхая.

— Я только хотел сделать сюрприз.

— Да, сюрприз удался. 

— Ты сердишься? — Джокер посмотрел в упор очень грустными глазами. 

Брюс присел на постель и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

Уже какое-то время у него было стойкое ощущение, что Джокер постепенно возвращается. Его невинные забавы с каждым днем становились все менее невинными. Несколько раз, когда Джокер веселился, в его смехе Брюс слышал знакомые истеричные нотки. И вот теперь он сжег кухню. 

Что будет дальше? Взрывы?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Испачкался, — надул губы Джокер, вытягивая к Брюсу руку, перемазанную черным. 

— Нужно помыть руки, — Брюс оглядел его еще раз. — Да и вообще, помыть тебя, ты весь в саже.

Брюс осторожно взял Джокера за запястье и потянул, уговаривая пойти в ванную.

— Ну, давай, приводи себя в порядок. 

— А можно посидеть в пене?

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Одежду в ящик кинь. Принесу тебе пижаму.

В детстве он любил плескаться в пене. Когда он был совсем маленьким, мама открывала кран, наполняла водой их огромную ванну, кидала туда бомбочку, и Брюс представлял себе, что он пилот и летит над облаками. Теперь он предпочитает душ. Контрастный душ, если нужно. 

Когда Брюс вернулся, Докер уже сидел по шею в ароматном белом облаке пены, как будто он вылил в воду сразу полфлакона, и напевал себе под нос песенку про акулу. 

— Ты принес уточку? — спросил он, нагромождая перед собой пенную гору.

— Какую уточку, — опешил Брюс, — вот твоя пижама.

— Посиди со мной! Не уходи! Ну Брюс! Мне скучно!

Брюс поморщился, но все-таки присел на пуфик, доставая телефон, бездумно листая контакты и фотки, чтобы только не смотреть на Джокера. 

Тот закинул на бортик бледную ногу и шевелил пальцами. 

«Я должен отвезти его в Аркхем, — подумал Брюс. — Похоже, он вот-вот снова станет собой. Если еще не стал».

— Брюс, — вдруг шепотом позвал Джокер, — почему у меня зеленые волосы? 

Брюс задумался, глядя на мокрые зеленые пряди, облепившие шею.

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что ты потерял память? 

— Да.

— Я не знаю, зачем, но ты сам их красил. 

Джокер задумался. Брюс внимательно смотрел на него, пытаясь представить, что он вспоминает. Лицо у него было очень сосредоточенное, он хмурил брови и кусал покрасневшие губы.

— Принеси уточку! — вдруг выдал он.

— Так, все, вылезай.

Брюс вскочил, раздражаясь непонятно на что. Джокер тоже внезапно послушался и поднялся, являясь из пены, как костлявая Афродита. 

Брюс сорвал с крючка большое полотенце и накинул Джокеру на плечи.

— Вытирайся, одевайся и иди к себе в комнату. 

— А можно у тебя посидеть? — привычно заныл Джокер.

— Нет. Я буду спать. 

Выпроводив Джокера, Брюс повалился на кровать, спрашивая себя в который раз, зачем он забрал Докера из лечебницы и чем это кончится. 

Сильнейший раскат грома ворвался в сон Брюса, разбудив его. Брюс беспокойно заворочался и обнаружил, что в комнате он не один.

Кто-то свалился ему на грудь, цепкие руки обхватили шею и целую секунду Брюс был уверен, что враг душит его в собственной кровати. 

— Джей... Уходи, дай поспать.

Молния озарила комнату, прокатился новый раскат.

Джокер взвизгнул и вцепился сильнее, закидывая на Брюса еще и ногу. Он забрался под одеяло с головой, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, и Брюс видел только торчащие зеленые пряди.

Безрезультатно попытавшись отцепить Джокера, он смирился и снова закрыл глаза. Но Джокер продолжал беспокойно вертеться, толкаясь острыми коленями.

— Джей. Я серьезно. Иди к себе, — прошептал Брюс, глядя на зеленую макушку.

Джокер в ответ подтянулся выше и холодным носом ткнулся в шею.

— Мне страшно, Брюс.

— Это просто гроза. Я не могу с тобой спать, так что... проваливай в свою комнату.

Дыхание Джокера было теплым, он уютно прижался и еле слышно сопел. Брюс даже почти уснул, ленясь выгонять его всерьез. Он пропустил момент, когда Джокер стал его целовать, прикусывая кожу зубами и вылизывая языком. Когда Брюс осознал, что происходит, сон моментально слетел, его глаза широко распахнулись.

— Это ты!

Джокер отстранился, на его лице была улыбка — та самая, улыбка Джокера. Брюс резко вздохнул.

— Ну что ты, Бэтси, — пропел Джокер, — конечно это я. Кто же еще?

Мощный раскат добавил драматизма, ударив в образовавшуюся паузу. Молния превратила улыбку Джокера в знакомый безумный оскал.

Брюс резко сел в постели, глядя на него сверху вниз. Джокер перестал улыбаться и теперь смотрел испуганно. 

«Какого черта это случилось в такую погоду, — подумал Брюс. — Необходимо срочно вернуть его в Аркхем».

— Брюс? Брюс? — Джокер тоже сел и смотрел теперь Брюсу прямо в глаза, повторяя его имя. Он как будто забыл, как только что себя вел, на лице снова была растерянность. Он беспокойно ловил взгляд Брюса, вцепившись руками в покрывало. 

Но теперь Брюс окончательно понял, что процесс обратился, Джокер стал собой или станет в самое ближайшее время.

Он устало потер лицо. 

Где-то тут должны были валяться хоть одни наручники. 

***

Ливень громко барабанил по крыше особняка Ван Даля, шумел за окном, заполнял водосточные трубы. На первом этаже тлел камин, а в спальне горел ночник. 

Джим смотрел в глаза Освальду, медленно ведя рукой вверх, от колена по бедру, выше и выше. 

Освальд краснел, всегда краснел с Джимом, как в первый раз. Его веснушки проявлялись ярче в такие моменты, крохотные пятнышки на носу и на щеках. Джим наклонился ближе и поцеловал прямо под розовым ушком. Освальд обхватил его за шею, прижимаясь…

Громкий стук сломал спокойствие, врываясь сквозь шум дождя. 

Освальд подскочил и вжался в спинку кровати, испуганно вытаращив глаза. 

Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, затем Джим нахмурился и потянулся за майкой. 

Стук повторился, и Освальд вздрогнул снова. 

— Кто это? Я никого не жду! 

Джим пожал плечами, проверяя пистолет. 

— Спущусь и мы узнаем.

— В такую погоду!

— Это Готэм. Неприятностям плевать на погоду. 

Джим решительно пошел вниз, Освальд нагнал его уже на лестнице, пряча нож под причудливым халатом. В дверь начали буквально ломиться, барабаня так, что она тряслась. Джим приложил палец к губам и сделал знак, чтобы Освальд не подходил близко. Сквозь оконные стекла виднелся силуэт, человек опирался на дверь всем весом и колотил по ней кулаками. 

Джим, не убирая прицела, щелкнул замком и дверь распахнулась. 

В дом ввалился Джокер, весь мокрый, в оранжевом костюме, подозрительно смахивающем на пижаму. Он протяжно, жалобно скулил. 

— Что… Джокер? — Освальд подошел ближе. — Это что, новая униформа Аркхэма? 

— Джокер не был в Аркхэме, — сказал Джим. Он протянул руку и захлопнул дверь, продолжая целиться в Джокера из пистолета. 

В ответ Джокер поднял голову и заревел, громко и отчаянно, как обиженный ребенок.

— Он сказал… Он сказал… Пингви-и-и!

Джокер вдруг сделал пару больших шагов и повис на Освальде, вцепившись ему в плечи. 

— Какого черта! Что ты тут забыл? — Освальд безрезультатно пытался отцепить руки Джокера, но тот вцепился в халат и продолжал рыдать. — Убирайся из моего дома! Пошел вон! 

— Он сказал, отдаст меня обратно в психушку! Он не любит меня!

— Кто? Джим, убери пистолет! Что за…

— Он! —повторил Джокер так, словно это все проясняло. — Ну он же! 

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь? — Освальд не терял надежды получить хоть один внятный ответ, но стенания и всхлипы не прекращались. 

Освальд с недоумением посмотрел на Джима.

Джим тяжело вздохнул.

— Бэтмен забрал его из Аркхема.  
— Но… он что, просто приехал и забрал заключенного из лечебницы для душевнобольных преступников? И куда забрал, выпустил на улицу? — Освальд даже перестал пытаться отпихнуть от себя мокрого Джокера.

— Говоришь так, как будто сам не забирал заключенных из лечебницы, когда тебе вздумается.

— Но это… Бэтмен! Я думал…

— Он забрал меня, — надрывно произнес Джокер, — он спас меня и заботился! А потом раз! Приковал наручниками и сказал, вернет меня обратно! Я ему надоел! 

Освальд в отвращении поморщился, брезгливо отворачиваясь.

Джим покачал головой.

— Я должен вернуть его в Аркхэм. 

— НЕТ! Не-е-ет! Вы не сделаете этого! — громкий вой разлетелся по всему дому.

— С ним что-то не так, он совсем слетел с катушек. Больше чем обычно, я имею ввиду, — Освальд приобнял Джокера, чисто автоматически. — Ты не должен никуда его везти под дождем. Свяжись с Бэтменом, пусть везет его сам. Он забрал его оттуда и несет ответственность, в конце концов.

Джим хмуро оглядел всю развернувшуюся перед ним трагедию. 

Джокер все еще мертвой хваткой держался за Пингвина. Его истошные вопли превратились в жалкие рыдания, переходящие в невнятное бормотание, а затем обратно. Освальд неловко обнимал его за плечи и повторял: «Ну ладно тебе», — явно не зная, что еще с ним делать. 

Было время, когда он даже не задумался бы о том, как поступить в подобной ситуации — ухватил бы Джокера за шкирку, надел бы наручники и отволок в лечебницу.

Но с тех пор много чего произошло…

Джим все-таки подошел к Джокеру и, взяв его за локоть, решительно вырвал из рук Освальда. Джокер видимо не ожидал ничего подобного и даже выпустил халат Пингвина из рук, испуганно глядя на Джима.

— Поднимемся наверх, и я свяжусь с Бэтменом, — объявил Джим, строго глядя на всех присутствующих.

Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать. Они расположились в малой гостиной второго этажа. Джим звонил, но связи, очевидно, не было. Освальд сидел в мягком кресле. Джокер, на которого Джим снова надел наручники, свернулся на диване. Освальд накинул на него плед и с любопытством разглядывал.

— Похоже, сегодня мы не сможем связаться с Бэтменом. Не знаю, дождь виноват или что, — Джим устало вздохнул. — Наверное, все же надо везти его самому.

— Ты не поедешь, мы пили вино. Вождение в нетрезвом виде...

— Ты шутишь? Выпишу себе штраф.

— Он спит. И я устал. Завтра отвезешь его. Не думаю, что он пришел сюда, чтобы сразу сбежать, — Освальд зевнул. — Пойдем, запрем его в этой комнате.

Джим устало потер лицо.

— Ну хорошо.

Джим первым пошел к дверям, не желая больше сомневаться в своем решении. Обернувшись, он увидел, как, прежде чем пойти следом, Освальд поправил Джокеру одеяло.

***

— Нет… Джим… Я хотел спать.

— Наш единственный выходной, Освальд. Давай…

Джим придавил Освальда своим телом к подушкам и гладил его, удерживая за бедра, целуя в шею.

— Джим, стой...

Освальд задыхался, упираясь ладонями Джиму в грудь.

— У нас в соседней комнате... Джокер. Я не могу при нем!

— Он спит, — Джим втиснул свое колено Освальду между ног, раздвигая их. — Мы будем тихо...

Джим убрал руки Освальда, мешающие прижаться ближе, и поднял их к подушкам над головой.

— Просто не будем шуметь и все будет хорошо.

Освальд закинул голову назад, подставляя шею для поцелуев. Не шуметь... Джим прикусил кожу под ухом, и Освальд протяжно застонал.

— Тише, Освальд...

Джим засунул пальцы Освальду в рот, Освальд старательно их облизал.

Рука Джима сжала его через белье, и Освальд снова издал громкий звук.

— Ш-ш-ш... Детка.

Джим принялся целовать его, одновременно стягивая халат с плеч.

Освальд пытался не шуметь, но все же стоны и вздохи прорывались, как только Джим отпускал его рот. Все звуки в комнате стали казаться слишком громкими, к удовольствию добавился адреналин, — как тогда, когда они были на благотворительном балу Уэйна, и Джим затащил его в темный коридор…

Потом Альфред весь вечер смотрел на них с осуждением. 

Джим осторожно погладил больное колено Освальда, отводя ногу в сторону, подготавливая его.

Освальд захныкал, цепляясь за его плечи.

Нежным, Джим был таким нежным. Освальд собирался раствориться в этом чувстве.

— Освальд, — шептал Джим, — сейчас…

Джим поддался вперед одним плавным движением. Освальду показалось, что он издал самый неприличный стон в своей жизни, такой громкий, что слышно было на другом конце города.

Джим больше не старался заткнуть ему рот, и Освальд выкрикивал его имя с каждым движением, сильнее и сильнее.

Когда все закончилось, Джим принес им обоим полотенце.

— Чему вы так улыбаетесь, комиссар?

— Мне кажется, у нас не получилось. Даже если бы Джокер был глуховат, он все равно бы нас услышал.

Освальд закатил глаза, чувствуя, как горят уши.

— Ты знал, что так будет, — сухо сказал он. — Не переживаешь за свою репутацию?

Джим нахмурился.

— Я уже пережил кризис по этому поводу, надо идти дальше.

Освальд заснул сразу, как только закрыл глаза, пристроив голову на плече Джима Гордона. На часах было четыре утра.

***

— Пять обезьянок прыгали в кроватке!

Освальд распахнул глаза, как будто его окатило ледяной водой. В руке моментально оказался нож, который он держал в ночном тайнике. 

Рядом Джим уже сжимал пистолет, в секунде от выстрела. 

На постели сидел Джокер и пел детскую песенку. 

— Черт бы тебя побрал…

Джим немного успокоился и опустил оружие. 

— Я приготовил завтрак! — провозгласил Джокер. — Тосты с беконом, омлетом и сыром! И кофе! Черный, как твоя душа! — Джокер ткнул в Освальда пальцем, на запястье болтался браслет от наручника. 

— Я не пью кофе… — застонал Освальд, падая обратно на подушку. — Убирайся из моей спальни.

Разумеется, Джокер никуда не делся и пришлось спускаться с ним вниз, пока он болтал, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. 

— Где этот кофе? — Джим вошел на кухню и сел на табуретку, отчаянно зевая. 

Джокер порхал как бабочка, одетый в парчовый халат Освальда. Он поставил кружку Джиму под нос и принялся заваривать чай. 

Освальд с раздражением подумал, что освоился он тут как у себя дома. 

— А я все слышал!

Джим закашлялся, давясь напитком. Освальд, покрасневший до ушей, принялся хлопать его по спине. 

— Чем это вы там занимались? А? А? Думали, я сплю! 

Джокер захихикал, безумно сверкая глазами. 

— И теперь я все знаю. GCPD идет на сделки с преступным миром! Прямо у меня под носом! 

Джим с Освальдом переглянулись. 

— Кхм, — Освальд прочистил горло, — да. Так и есть. Время от времени мы… идем друг другу на встречу. Все ради нашего прекрасного города. Я всегда говорил, что люблю Готэм, и это так. Если требуется заключить сделку с полицией — я ее заключаю. 

Освальд важно кивнул своим словам. Убедительнее было бы без горящих щек, но и так неплохо. 

— Надо признать, — заявил Джокер, откусывая от тоста, — ради Готэма вы оба очень стараетесь. Прямо чувствуется, на что вы идете, защищая наш город. Важно, чтобы Готэм был в безопасности, пока я сам тут все не разнесу. 

Джим ударил лицо ладонью, качая головой.

— Не стоит произносить такое в присутствии комиссара полиции, — Освальд погрозил пальцем: — И не говори с набитым ртом! 

Освальд почти допил чай, когда в дверь постучали. 

Джим вскочил и пошел открывать, а через минуту явился Бэтмен. 

Джокер с визгом кинулся к нему на шею. 

— Джим. Пингвин, — Бэтмен кивнул им, как всегда без лишних слов, стоя ровно, как скала, пока Джокер пытался вскарабкаться на него. 

— Больше не теряйте своих питомцев, мистер Летучая Мышь. В следующий раз они могут забрести туда, где их случайно с большим удовольствием пристрелят, — Освальд скрестил руки на груди и надменно поджал губы. — Благодарю за визит. 

— Я провожу, — Джим пошел следом чтобы наконец закрыть за гостями дверь.

***

Брюс с облегчением завел машину. Джокер сидел на соседнем сидении, беспокойно ерзая и вертясь, как обычно. 

— Ты же не повезешь меня в Аркхем? 

— Повезу, — строго ответил Брюс.

— Но я даже ничего не взорвал! — Джокер оскорбился до глубины души. — Я хочу домой, ванну с уточкой и поспать под теплым одеялом! Пингви и Горди всю ночь мешали мне своими переговорами. 

— Переговоры? 

— Полиция сотрудничает с Пингвином. Мне кажется, довольно глубоко… 

— Хм. 

— Да, и знаешь… Нам не помешает тоже попробовать иногда вести переговоры. Поскольку, как видишь, это работает. Мы не можем только драться, это скучно. Жизнь Пингви выходит гораздо разнообразнее, мне даже завидно, в самом деле. 

— Я отвезу тебя в поместье. Но потом мы серьезно обсудим твое дальнейшее лечение. 

— О, ты понял, что я имею в виду! Хорошо, я готов обсуждать! По дороге я хочу мороженное и тех мармеладных конфет из сладкого королевства…

Машина резко сорвалась с места и понеслась по улицам Готэма, пока свободным от обычных городских пробок.


End file.
